Bombshells
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Bombshells" (7x15). Une simple phrase prononcée par sa soeur lui avait donné le déclic qui l'avait taraudé ces derniers temps. Il avait replongé dans la Vicodin, et était stone lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital. Comment avait-elle pu autant se voiler la face à son sujet ? Rien n'était plus douloureux pour elle que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...


_Hey hey hey ! Aujourd'hui, c'est __l'anniversaire d'Héloïse mon esclave, alors comme promis, voici la scène alternative qu'elle m'a réclamée. Filez tous lui souhaiter son anniversaire, c'est House-Huddy-Lisa ! (Nooooon, j'ai rien fait, je t'ai pas balancé, et même pas j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui tu avais vingt ans !) - Okay je sors -._

_Bref, comme vous avez sans doute du le remarquer, il s'agit d'une scène alternative sur le 7x15, que l'on connaît tous, et qui, pour la plupart d'entre nous, a été décevant. Affligeant. Source de millions de larmes versées. On aurait tous apprécié voir une autre fin, ne pas avoir à supporter ce que les scénaristes nous ont offert. Et bien, à la demande explicite d'Héloïse, je me suis mise à l'oeuvre, et voici le résultat, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
Au passage, les deux haters qui semblent apprécier déverser leur venin encore et encore sur mes écrits, je me répète mais, si vous lisez ça, vous savez où est la sortie (oh oui, la petite croix en haut de votre écran !). Parce que ça va bien trente secondes de ne recevoir que des critiques aucunement constructives de votre part. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne à lire mes introductions, ou mes écrits. Alors rien ne vous retient d'aller jusqu'au bout de la lecture, plus encore si ce n'est que pour ensuite s'amuser à déverser de la méchanceté gratuite. D'autant plus que, évidemment, votre statut d'anonyme m'empêche de vous répondre directement par MP et de vous exposer le fond de ma pensée. Excusez moi, mais j'appelle ça de la lâcheté, ou au moins l'une de ses formes. Alors si ce que je fais ne vous plaît pas, adieu, ce ne sera pas une grande perte. J'ai d'autres lecteurs qui comptent sur moi, et qui ne méritent pas que des gens comme vous lâchent leur venin sur moi, quitte à me stopper dans mes écrits. Croyez-moi, vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire stopper, quoi que vous puissiez dire. Sur ce, à vous de décider de ce que vous souhaitez faire. Continuer à lire, ou stopper, mais si c'est pour critiquer méchamment, c'est pas la peine.  
Sur ce, changeons de sujet, et je vous laisse enfin lire cette scène alternative les gens. N'hésitez pas à reviewer au passage, et je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture qui soit. A bientôt !  
See ya people !  
PS : Hélo... HAPPY BIRTHDAY !_

* * *

_**Bombshells**_

Allongée sur le canapé, un livre en main, elle se reposait quelque peu, se remettant en douceur de son opération. Sa sœur pénétra dans la salle, un plateau dans les mains, où se trouvait un bol rempli et bien chaud. Elle reposa sa lecture sur la petite table, et s'appuya sur le coussin pour passer en position assise.

**- J'ai mis le reste de la soupe au congélateur, tu l'auras pour plus tard**, la prévint Julia avant de prendre place à côté d'elle et d'admirer son aînée avec un regard plein de compassion.  
**- Merci pour tout**, déclara Lisa avant de se pencher pour saisir de son repas.  
**- Tiens**, la coupa sa sœur, s'apprêtant à l'aider avant que cette dernière ne l'en empêche.  
**- C'est bon**, assura Cuddy en attrapant le récipient, malgré une légère moue de douleur.

Sa cuillère en main, elle détourna un instant les yeux vers sa sœur pour la rassurer, puis remit un peu plus son gilet sur elle, un peu frileuse.

**- Tu vas le dire à Maman ? **Demanda-t-elle, sans quitter sa soupe des yeux.  
**- Pour qu'elle se pointe ici s'occuper de toi en harcelant la femme de ménage et en critiquant ton peignoir ? **Ironisa la plus jeune, ravie d'obtenir un sourire de la part de Lisa. **Non, je vais attendre quelques années.**

Elle se leva alors, et embrassa le sommet du crâne de Cuddy, comme pour sceller le secret entre elles. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi complices qu'elles auraient voulu l'être, mais en cas de besoin, elles avaient toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, et Julia était bien placée pour savoir combien leur mère pouvait avoir la critique facile lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ou à Lisa. Elle prit donc ses affaires pendant que la Doyenne mangeait, s'apprêtant à partir.

**- Oh, et j'ai remis tes somnifères dans l'armoire à pharmacie**, la prévint la décoratrice d'intérieur. **J'étais inquiète pour Rachel, elle appelle ça des bonbons.**

Cuddy replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, et demeura interdite quelques instants. Tel un éclair de génie, les choses semblaient prendre une nouvelle tournure dans son esprit, et tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusque là s'éclaircissait enfin. Elle baissa les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle parle à House, et au plus vite. Ni une ni deux, elle attendit que la voiture de Julia disparaisse, et jeta le reste de sa soupe avant d'attraper une veste fine et de l'enfiler, ainsi que sa paire de cuissardes.

Clés de voiture en main, elle marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de sa Lexus. Rapidement, elle balança son sac sur le siège passager, et mit le contact. Son véhicule se faufila dans les rues, ses mains serrant fermement le volant et le boitier de vitesse. Elle ne mit guère longtemps à parvenir à destination, et gara aussitôt la voiture sur la première place qu'elle trouva.

Elle inspira un bon coup, avant de vider l'air dans ses poumons puis de recommencer l'expérience jusqu'à disposer du courage nécessaire. Là, elle prit ses affaires et pénétra dans l'immeuble, frappant à cette porte qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le 221B, sur Baker Street.

Son poing cogna la surface boisée, et à sa grande surprise, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Au vu du sourire qu'il affichait, elle sut qu'il l'avait reconnu à sa manière de frapper. Elle ne savait plus même comment démarrer la conversation, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça sur le cœur plus longtemps.

**- Tu as pris de la Vicodin**, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton certain.

House demeura silencieux, ne sachant plus que dire, ni que faire. Son visage se décomposait presque sur place, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Avait-elle deviné ? Le lui avait-on dit ? Il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger, ou même de prononcer le moindre mot. L'espoir qu'il avait de passer un peu de temps avec sa compagne remise de son opération s'envolait totalement, se réduisait subitement en fumée.

**- Quand tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital**, continua-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, des sanglots emprisonnés au fond de sa gorge l'étouffant peu à peu et menaçant de la secouer vivement si elle ne se contrôlait pas, **tu étais défoncé.**

Toujours à l'extérieur de l'appartement, elle le vit s'appuyer sur la porte. Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps de se préparer un tant soit peu avant de venir, sa veste ouverte dévoilant même le fin haut et le gilet qu'elle avait enfilé pour se reposer, alors que ses cheveux étaient largement en bataille.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, trahissant la honte que ressentait le Diagnosticien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se faire 'attraper' pour si peu, et il n'était aucunement prêt à faire face aux conséquences de son acte, pas de sitôt en tout cas. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, il posa enfin son regard sur elle depuis l'annonce qu'elle avait faite, et déglutit difficilement. Elle demeurait muette, il n'était pas très fier de cela et craignait la suite des évènements. Quant à elle, son assurance lui faisait cruellement défaut à cet instant, malgré la façade contraire qu'elle essayait d'afficher. Il ne devait pas voir qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui, sinon elle finirait par oublier ce pour quoi elle était venue. Non, elle devait se montrer forte, et ne pas verser une seule larme devant lui. Elle se fit la promesse de ne pas pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'appartement, et était bien convaincue à la tenir, autant qu'elle le pourrait.

**- Comment as-tu su ? **Murmura-t-il presque, preuve du trouble, de l'inquiétude qui régnait en lui.

Les yeux de Cuddy se plissèrent, et elle pencha la tête en avant pour ensuite ravaler sa salive. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, essayant vainement de trouver les mots qu'elle devrait prononcer. Les mots qui feraient comprendre à House ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle éprouvait après avoir découvert qu'il avait replongé. Ses lèvres dessinèrent une moue pensive, ses yeux ne restèrent jamais dirigés vers lui.

**- Tu veux dire comment je n'ai pas su ? **S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux fuyant toujours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ne se force à le regarder à nouveau. **Comment j'ai réussi à occulter pendant des mois que tu es un drogué ? Mon subconscient tentait de me dire que sans drogue, tu ne pouvais pas traverser ça.  
**  
Il s'enfonça dans son entrée, et mit sa main sur son front. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, hormis la prise de ses ongles sur ses paumes. Elle luttait contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient la rétine, et les spasmes qui chatouillaient son échine. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle, le poing fermé sur ses tempes cette fois-ci. Il soupira en le retirant, son bras frappant le bord de sa hanche au passage. Il devait se montrer convaincant et sincère, il le savait. S'il s'était bien rendu compte d'une chose, c'était à quel point il l'aimait, et comme il aurait voulu être là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin, au lieu de fuir comme un lâche et de se réfugier auprès de sa vieille amie la Vicodin pour trouver la force de soutenir Cuddy.

**- C'était une seule fois**, promit-t-il, sa voix débordante de vérité.  
**- Ce ne sont pas les cachets le sujet House**, rétorqua la jeune femme, tandis qu'une bonne fois pour toute, elle osait enfin ancrer son regard au sien. **Mais ce qu'ils signifient.  
- J'avais peur, je pensais que ma petite-amie allait mourir**, fit-il remarquer.  
**- Non**, le coupa-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. **Tu ne prends pas de Vicodin parce que tu as peur. Mais pour ne pas avoir mal.**

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme réalisant enfin les choses. Il a presque du mal à croire qu'elle se trouve réellement devant lui, droite comme un 'I', à lui reprocher d'avoir pris un comprimé à cause de la douleur. Elle qui l'a toujours soutenu, qui avait toujours été consciente de la possibilité qu'il rechute, elle se tenait là, devant chez lui, à lui faire des remontrances à ce sujet. Mais, ne comprenait-elle pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire ? En tout cas, elle semblait bien aller jusqu'au bout de ce pour quoi était cette visite...

**- Tu fais tout pour éviter la douleur**, poursuivit-elle, la voix cassée par la boule de sanglots qui se forme chaque instant un peu plus dans son œsophage malgré la lutte qu'elle opérait contre elle-même pour le dissimuler au mieux. **La drogue, les sarcasmes … Garder les gens à distance pour qu'on ne te blesse pas.  
- Les autres êtres humains sont donc assoiffés de douleur ? **Ironisa-t-il vainement, dans le seul but de détendre un tant soit peu l'atmosphère.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux rougissaient à vue d'oeil. Elle ne semblait pas du tout amusée par sa petite plaisanterie et, bien au contraire, ses traits trahissaient la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle éprouvait comme jamais en elle. Il l'avait déçu, et il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui, tout simplement.

**- La douleur arrive quand on aime**, annonça-t-elle devant un House incapable du moindre mouvement, avec la bouche entrouverte. **Tu ne peux aimer quelqu'un sans être ouvert à ses problèmes, à ses peurs. Et tu n'y es pas prêt.**

Peu à peu, il mesurait la portée des propos de la Doyenne, et la signification de ceux-ci. La parole commençait à lui faire défaut, il perdait peu à peu ses moyens. Si elle avait raison, alors il souffrait réellement. L'amour fait mal, mais s'ouvrir aux autres n'avait jamais été chose simple pour lui, elle était mieux placée que n'importe qui d'autre pour le savoir. Comment diable pouvait-il lui montrer à quel point son cœur battait pour elle ? Comment diable pouvait-il lui prouver qu'il avait besoin d'elle, encore et toujours ?

**- Je suis venu pour être avec toi**, assura-t-il, la douleur parfaitement lisible sur son visage.  
**- Tu n'étais pas avec moi, pas vraiment**, déclara-t-elle comme une évidence.

Au fond, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Sous Vicodin, il n'était pas exactement le même homme que sans. Sans Vicodin, il était un homme qui combattait la douleur quotidienne avec, il n'était qu'un pauvre lâche incapable d'y faire face autrement qu'en augmentant les doses. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes, elle voulait partir en courant. Ou se jeter dans ses bras et se libérer enfin des sanglots qui l'oppressaient.

**- Je voulais l'être … **Souffla-t-il ne sachant plus que dire ou faire.

Elle déglutit une énième fois, et sourit légèrement. Il était sincère, elle le sentait, mais cela ne semblait plus être suffisant pour elle, pour lui montrer à quel point il aurait réellement souhaiter être là pour elle. Ses iris étaient devenus gris de tristesse, le bleu s'effaçant peu à peu.

**- Ce n'est pas assez … **Ajouta-t-elle autant troublée que lui.

Un nouveau silence régna, plus pesant que jamais. Il leur semblait que le monde entier appuyait sur leurs épaules, et que les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi compliquées. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais eu de petites vies bien rangées, comme tout le monde ?

Il s'humecta la lèvre, et reprit la parole. Pas question d'abandonner de sitôt, pas sans se battre pour elle. Elle en valait la peine, plus que personne n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux. Il devait lui prouver son amour, et il irait jusqu'au bout.

**- Je peux faire mieux**, jura-t-il honnêtement.

A l'intérieur du cerveau de Cuddy, les contradictions semblaient s'entrechoquer, lui donnant presque la migraine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, croire pleinement aux propos de House, lui redonner sa confiance totale. Mais la méritait-il vraiment ?

Elle se retenait autant que possible de ne pas pleurer, son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'éloigner en courant, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais elle en était totalement incapable, comme si une force invisible l'en empêchait.

**- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses … **Dit-t-elle alors que ses larmes menacent dangereusement de s'écouler à vitesse grand V, telle une cascade en période de crue.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se forçant à ne pas briser le contact visuel. Chacun cherchait à se prouver la véracité de leurs propos, et à voir à quel point l'autre est détruit.

**- Tu passeras devant les autres, encore et encore**, continua-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, **parce que tu es comme ça.**

Après s'être avancée un peu, elle osa le premier contact matériel de la soirée. Sa main se posa sur la joue de son employé, caressant sa peau. La barbe de trois jours chatouilla ses doigts, et elle se surprit à aimer plus encore cette sensation. Fallait-il réellement qu'elle dise adieu à ce genre de petites choses ? Elle en avait si peu envie, elle l'aimait si fort...

**- Je suis désolée … **Murmura-t-elle tandis que sa main glissait toujours sur le visage de l'homme et qu'elle retenait ses larmes plus fort que jamais.  
**- Non, ne fais pas ça … **La supplia-t-il, montrant enfin sa fragilité. **Ne fais pas ça …  
- Je pensais y arriver … **Souffla-t-elle alors que ses doigts achevaient leur tracé avec douceur et tendresse sur sa peau.  
**- S'il-te-plaît non**, l'implora-t-il en dernière chose, espérant la convaincre de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'au torse du médecin, ses yeux fuyant à nouveau. Il leur avait fallu plus de vingt ans pour enfin s'aimer réellement avec des preuves, et voilà qu'en quelques minutes, tout prenait vraisemblablement fin. C'était presque irréaliste tant cela était douloureux et difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle tourna enfin les talons, et dissimula son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la pression était bien trop importante pour être supportée à présent. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Et pleurer jusqu'au dessèchement, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

**- Au revoir House … **Bafouilla-t-elle comme elle put.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Il avança de quelques pas et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de partir. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le visage humide et de grosses perles salées roulant sur ses joues. Il la tira alors à lui, et referma ses bras autour d'elle, la nichant contre son buste. Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, elle ne chercha pas même à le repousser, et s'enfonça davantage contre lui. Il la berça de droite à gauche et nicha sa tête dans ses boucles brunes, humant son parfum. Il fallait qu'il s'ouvre, ou il risquait de la perdre à jamais.

**- Laisse moi une autre chance, je t'en conjure... **Murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de cette dernière. **J'ai merdé, je m'en veux. Mais laisse moi te prouver que je peux faire mieux, pour toi...**

Elle inclina la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le croire, mais n'était plus sûre d'en être capable. Sa poitrine se soulevait anarchiquement, son sang semblait ne plus être distribué correctement dans son corps tout entier, certains membres lui paraissaient engourdis. Sans la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il se saisit en douceur de sa fine main, et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Elle ne broncha pas, baissant simplement le menton.

**- Tu as replongé House**, nota-t-elle. **J'avais besoin de toi, et tu as replongé...  
- Parce que j'ai cru perdre ma petite-amie**, tint-il à rappeler. **Parce qu'autour de moi, mon monde s'effondrait. Je n'étais même plus capable de réfléchir correctement à mon cas, parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était à toi.**

Elle réprima un sanglot, et se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, où il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé. Là, elle s'y assit sans grande conviction, repliant ses jambes vers elle. Il maintenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, tel un enfant apeuré incapable de lâcher la main de sa mère. Il avait besoin de se rassurer par ce contact, de savoir que pour le moment, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

**- Tu ne penses qu'à toi House**, fit-elle remarquer. **Tu ne penses jamais au mal que tu causes autour de toi.  
- Ça, c'était avant que je réalise les conséquences de ce que j'avais fait**, s'expliqua-t-il. **S'il le faut, si tu me le demandes, je jetterai sous tes yeux les comprimés qu'il me reste. Je réaliserai des prises de sang chaque fois que tu le désireras, même une fois par jour s'il le faut, afin que tu sois sûre que je sois clean.**

Elle renifla faiblement, son pouce caressant distraitement la paume de son employé. Elle ne s'en était pas même rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait, tant de tels petits gestes étaient devenus des automatismes depuis qu'ils sortaient réellement ensemble.

**- Je veux pouvoir te refaire confiance... **Avoua-t-elle, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre aussi fort que possible pour marquer un barrage aux éventuelles larmes qui souhaiteraient s'échapper. **Je veux pouvoir me dire que, si un jour il m'arrivait à nouveau quelque chose, que tu es là parce que tu en as envie, parce que tu me soutiens, et non pas parce que tu es stone.**

Il acquiesça vivement, et approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent quasiment se frôler. Elle déglutit avec difficultés, n'osant plus rouvrir les yeux.

**- Je veux savoir que j'ai de l'importance dans ta vie**, continua-t-elle. **Que tu n'es pas intéressé par moi seulement pour mon corps, ou le sexe. Ou parce que, malgré mes efforts, tu es tout de même privilégié contrairement aux autres.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé pour cela**, assura le Diagnosticien, se rapprochant plus encore d'elle. **Sinon, je n'aurais pas autant tardé à sortir avec toi. Et jamais je ne t'aurais assuré que je t'aime.  
- J'ai besoin de preuves House, d'être sure que je fais ou non le bon choix... **Murmura-t-elle, presque en un supplice.

Sans plus attendre, il réduisit la distance entre eux, et sa bouche se retrouva plaquée à celle de la Doyenne, tandis qu'il glissa ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains se plaçant au creux de ses reins. Il ne chercha pas à rendre ses doigts aventureux, il souhaitait simplement lui montrer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il suçota les deux bouts de chaire sans se presser, et quémanda l'accès jusqu'à sa langue avec tendresse. Là, il entama un ballet avec sa jumelle, comme s'ils l'avaient répété pendant des années afin que l'instant soit magique.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte, avec autant d'amour, de tendresse, de passion. Chaque baiser avec House était unique, mais celui-là l'était plus encore. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, presque désespérée. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos. Si l'oxygène n'avait pas été vital pour eux, il aurait voulu ne jamais briser cette étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur respiration, son regard se posa sur elle, et son pouce retraça les lignes de sa joue. Elle glissa sa main sur la sienne, l'emprisonnant sous elle, tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

**- Je t'aime Cuddy**, précisa-t-il en l'admirant. **Accorde moi cette dernière chance, j'en ai tellement besoin...  
- Fais en sorte que jamais je ne le regrette**, exigea-t-elle à demi-mots. **Je n'ai aucunement envie de rompre avec toi, je t'aime trop pour ça...**

Soulagé, il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, la blottissant contre son torse. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, déposant quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque. Il caressa doucement son échine, leurs cœurs battant en rythme. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, qu'il était bien décidé à tenir sa promesse. A la rendre fière de lui, fière de l'avoir choisi pour être _son homme_.

Après quelques minutes, il la décala un peu de lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez. Elle gloussa un peu, et ébouriffa les rares cheveux qui lui passèrent sous la main.

**- Prête à jeter toute la Vicodin qui peut encore se trouver ici ? **Proposa-t-il alors. **Et... Rachel est bien chez ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Plus prête que jamais**, assura Cuddy. **Et oui, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'aimerai que tu dormes ici cette nuit**, déclara-t-il alors. **Comme la nuit où toi et moi, on s'est mis ensemble.**

Elle se leva et, une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle l'aida à faire de même avant de se placer sur la pointe des orteils et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes une énième fois. Il la balança un peu à droite et à gauche puis il la dirigea vers ses ultimes cachettes, une par une. Chaque lieu fut entièrement vidé, leur contenu vidé dans le lavabo. Enfin, une fois chose faite, leurs mains s'attrapèrent, leurs doigts se lièrent, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Son cœur ne lui faisait plus mal, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme libérée d'une l'épée de Damoclès.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le grand lit du médecin après s'être débarrassés de leurs vêtements pour ne conserver que leurs sous-vêtements, et elle vint instinctivement se nicher tout contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés, le bout de ses doigts redessinant la fine cicatrice qu'elle arborait à présent sur le côté de son ventre plat.

**- Et dire que pour cette petite chose, j'ai failli te perdre... **Souffla le Néphrologue, détaillant les contours de la petite plaie encore si récente.  
**- Je suis une battante quand il s'agit de toi**, plaisanta-t-elle en inventant des arabesques à même la peau du torse nu de son employé.  
**- Heureusement que tu m'as laissé cette chance**, ajouta-t-il. **Sinon j'aurai du apprendre à Rachel à faire fuir tes possibles prétendants, tout ça pour m'assurer qu'on ne te vole pas à moi !**

Elle rit faiblement, et s'enfonça davantage contre lui, fermant ses yeux. Il tira le drap sur eux, les recouvrant alors, avant de repositionner sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il pouvait humer sans soucis les douces effluves fruitées qu'elle dégageait, cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Et, le cœur léger, tout deux rassurés de ne pas s'être perdus, ils s'endormirent enfin. Tous leurs tracas s'envolaient peu à peu, plus rien d'autre ne comptait hormis eux. Eux et leur bulle de confort.

Le matin venu, sa main rencontra le matelas froid de présence. Ses sens en alerte, il ouvrit les paupières, fouillant les alentours du regard. Il rejeta la couverture, et se leva. La peur commençait à lui prendre le ventre, à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie de sa chambre. Avait-il seulement rêvé ? Alors dans ce cas, avait-il définitivement perdu Cuddy ?

Boitant un peu plus qu'à son habitude, il se rendit dans le couloir, où une odeur de café chaud lui chatouilla les narines et le rassura pleinement. A peine mit-il un pied dans la cuisine qu'il la vit, les bras croisés, attendant que la cafetière achève de déverser dans la tasse le breuvage brûlant. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête, et s'avança vers lui avant que sa bouche ne rejoigne la sienne. Il l'emprisonna contre lui, et balaya quelques mèches brunes qui s'étaient placées devant son visage angevin.

**- Le café est prêt**, annonça-t-elle pour ensuite se défaire de son emprise et accentuer le roulement de ses hanches, **alors profite si tu veux pouvoir petit-déjeuner avec moi avant que j'aille chercher Rachel chez Julia.**

Il se saisit de son mug et se plaça à côté d'elle, sa main droite échouant sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Elle croqua un bout de sa tartine, tout simplement heureuse.

**- Je peux t'accompagner ? **Se proposa-t-il en attrapant un toast qu'il garnit de beurre de cacahuètes. **Je conduirai si tu veux.  
- Rachel sera ravie**, assura la jeune femme. **Et bien sûr que tu peux venir, après tout, tu es mon petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il répondit à son sourire, et sa main se saisit de la sienne. Elle avait raison, il était son compagnon, et comptait bien le rester. Même s'il devait se battre sans cesse pour le rester, au moins cela pimenterait sa vie, et lui prouverait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point elle était vitale à son existence.

Il lui faudrait peut-être apprendre à user de davantage de tendresse, à dire un peu plus souvent «_** Je t'aime **_», mais elle valait mille fois la peine d'efforts comme ceux-ci. Et chaque fois qu'il perdrait un peu de vue sa promesse, il lui suffirait de repenser à la nuit qui avait failli mener à leur rupture, pour qu'aussitôt il se reprenne en mains. Il se fichait bien de comment les autres pouvaient le voir, du moment qu'il restait dans les bonnes grâces de sa petite-amie et de la fille de celle-ci. Elles valaient bien tous les comprimés de Vicodin du monde...

_The End._


End file.
